


Strangers in the night

by thisroadsofar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Choking, First Time, Forced Bonding, Knotting, M/M, alpha!Jared, dub con, dub con/non con, jared is an asshole, omega!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: It's a funny thing, the way life works. Funny how Jared's only at this strip club because his dumb friends Chad and Chris begged him to "experience the bliss of tits" even though Jared's one hundred and ten percent gay. Funny because said tits are performing right in front of him but he only has eyes for the bartender in a muscle tee ten feet away from their table. Funny because said bartender is stirring a cocktail, but all Jared wants to do stir his guts. But the most amusing part is that bartender is Jared's mate.He just doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 227
Collections: 2019 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	Strangers in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> Written for [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71) for the 2019 spn_j2_xmas writing challenge. Hope you enjoy! :D

It's a funny thing, the way life works. Funny how Jared's only at this strip club because his dumb friends Chad and Chris begged him to "experience the bliss of tits" even though Jared's one hundred and ten percent gay. Funny because said tits are performing right in front of him but he only has eyes for the bartender in a muscle tee ten feet away from their table. Funny because said bartender is stirring a cocktail, but all Jared wants to do stir his guts. But the most amusing part is that bartender is Jared's mate.

He just doesn't know it yet.

And that's just it: the bartender's an omega. Jared's an alpha. That alone wouldn't mean anything, but alphas have a sixth sense about this kind of thing, know who their perfect mate is just by scent, and this omega smells like cinnamon and sin.

It's got nothing to do with love. Just pure, filthy, do-anything-to-breed-that-omega, biology. And this kind of breeding? It's for life. Mr. Bartender will be Jared's hole to fuck until death does them part once he takes Jared's alpha dick. Bonded. No going back, even if they wanted to. He's got milky skin and freckles spattered all over, his two-sizes-too-small muscle tee showing off toned arms that Jared wants to watch strain as he fucks into him. The bartender bats his mile-long eyelashes flirtatiously at him as Jared selflessly offers to buy his table the next round and walks up to the bar. Jared silently thanks his dick for having such good taste in a mate as he plans out his life with a perfect stranger. And the bartender has no idea what's about to hit him.

"Are you even old enough to work here?" Jared asks. It's an obvious question, one he's probably asked ten times a night. Barely looks out of high school, fucking twink.

He laughs anyway. "As of two months ago," he says, almost proudly. Jared remembers being excited about his age, hasn't in a long time, but this ten year age gap has his dick dancing in his pants.

"Well aren't you all grown up," he taunts, and the kid blushes, tips of his ears and neck too, and Jared wants to know if he's pink all over.

"What can I do you for?"

"Well that depends," and that deepens the blush as he bites his cocksucking lips. Jared wants to ruin him right then and there. He backs off, for now. "Round of Jame-o's for my table, take one on me," he winks.

"Chasers?" he asks, professionalism back intact, but eyes flitting up to meet Jared as he sets up the shots.

"Coke for them," Jared says, pointing a thumb to his friends, "none for me. What're you having?"

He bites his lip again. "Don't laugh," he says, placing a bottle of Hpnotiq liquor on the bar.

"Oh my God, you are a baby," Jared laughs. The kid playfully hits his arm, and the sparks go straight to his dick.

The bartender huffs, his smile falling. "You're not an alpha, are you?"

"Nah, baby, you're just cute," Jared says, all charm.

Jensen snorts. "Sounds like something an alpha would say."

"You wound me," Jared replies, placing his hand over his heart in mock-hurt, and his future mate rolls his eyes but seems satisfied with his answer.

Jared brings the shots to his table, cheersing the bartender and making small talk with his friends for all of five minutes before he's magnetized back to the beautiful boy behind the bar.

The kid doesn't seem to mind, and they make small talk for twenty minutes in between orders before Jared and his dick can't take it anymore. "What time are you off?"

"No," is the response, and Jared's dumbfounded. Has never been turned down like this. It must show in his face, because the kid adds, "You look like a fucking alpha, and I don't want a fucking alpha."

"I'm not a fucking alpha," he lies, almost tauntingly, as if that kind of hang-up is going to stop Jared from getting what he wants.

"Fucking liar."

"Prove it."

" _You_ prove it."

Jared leans over the bar, getting in his boy's face, can smell the uncertainty and arousal on him. "Only one way to do that, baby."

"I- I can't."

"Can't or won't?" he challenges.

The kid takes a step back, takes a breath and seems to pull himself together. "It's Saturday night. Bar's packed, I'm not getting off 'til at least 3 am, and I'll be no fun by then."

Jared makes to stand up. "Well, that's disappointing," but he's stopped by a hand on his.

"But I've got the early shift tomorrow. Off at 9:30." He gets a pen from the register and grabs Jared's hand, scribbling something on it. "Text me your address and I'll meet you there. Now go home and jerk off 'til you get the real deal tomorrow," he flirts.

Jared's used to being the one giving orders, not receiving them, and Jensen's smart mouth will be the first thing he stuffs once he gets his hands on him. But tonight, he'll do as he's told.

"And you better not be a fucking alpha!" he warns as Jared gets up and lets him get back to work.

Jared completely bypasses his friends. Fuck them. They can find their own way home. Tonight is for him, his alpha cock, and thoughts of his new life.

Once he's outside, he finally looks at his hand, at the name boy who will be his lifelong fucktoy. _Jensen_.

**

The second 9:30 rolls around Jared's glued to his front window. God, it's like he's some star-crossed horny teenager. This isn't him. He's a classic fuck 'em and leave 'em kind of guy, through and through. Commitment has never been his thing. Still isn't, but it's not like his dick had given him any say in the matter. And maybe he should feel bad for not giving Jensen a say, but the throbbing in his pants does not give a damn, and Jared's never been known for his high moral standards.

The timing could have been better. Jared's manipulated his way up the corporate ladder at work; he's inches away from the promotion of a lifetime. Luckily he has the option of working from home so Jensen can stay seated on his dick, whimpering in his ear, while Jared cons people into buying things they don't need.

There's a knock on the window, an amused Jensen waiting for him. "You gonna let me in or just sit there and think about me all night?"

Jared leaps up and opens the door, grabbing Jensen by the arms, shoving him against the door as he closes it, and kisses him hard on the lips. He licks out the surprised gasp Jensen makes, forcing his arms above his head.

"Aren't you gonna," Jensen says breathlessly in between kisses, "wine and dine me before you fuck me?"

"Nah," Jared says, grinding his dick against Jensen's. Jensen gives the prettiest little moan, and Jared's already obsessed.

"Wait," Jensen tries to say, but he doesn't stop kissing, doesn't stop grinding back. "Wait, wait, wait." He turns his face away, so Jared bites at his neck. "Gotta, _god_ , gotta make sure you're not an alpha, remember?"

At that, Jared pulls back, smiles devilishly. He unzips his pants at gestures at Jensen to do whatever inspection he thinks will satisfy his misgivings.

It's a common misconception that an alpha cock, when the knot isn't inflated, looks any different from the average, run-of-the-mill penis. Jensen apparently fell prey to that lie, not that Jared minds. He'll figure it out when it's far too late to turn back.

Jensen prods at his dick for a bit, inspecting the base for anything suspicious, then lets his mouth do the investigating, sucking at the sides, nosing his curly hairs, making his way up to the tip, licking the drops of pre-come like it's honey. He chokes a little when Jared's sizable cock reaches the back of his throat, but Jensen relaxes into it, takes it when Jared none-too-gently starts to rock into him.

"Perfect," Jared mutters. "Knew you were made for me. Fucking perfect." And yeah, maybe Jensen would be perfect if he didn't have that hang-up over alphas, but his lips are soft and his throat willing, and all those worries will fall by the wayside once he's filled with alpha come.

Jensen's looking up at him with admiration as Jared wipes the tears streaming down his face. "Knew you'd be a fucking cockslut," Jared tells him. "Knew you'd look so good choking on my dick."

Jared pulls out, and Jensen whimpers, tries to suck him back in, so Jared slaps him with his dick. Jared's dangerously close to revealing his alpha nature, and that needs to wait until he's inside Jensen. Jared offers him his hand and helps him up before promptly lifting him up, messily kissing his own pre-come out of Jensen's mouth as he makes his way to what will soon be their bedroom.

He tosses Jensen on the bed, tells him "off" as he removes his own clothing, and Jensen is naked before he is.

"Lemme see that hole," he orders, and Jensen is on his stomach, ass up, an instant later.

"Such a good omega," he praises, squeezing his ass. "So pretty." He leans in. "Such a pretty hole." Shoves two fingers in, both him and Jensen moaning at the stretch. "Don't even need any prep, huh? Could just shove my big cock in there right now and you'd love it, wouldn't you?"

Jensen's babbling, _yes, god yes, need it, need you to fuck me_.

"Not gonna fuck you yet," he says to Jensen's dismay, whining as Jared yanks his fingers out. "Gonna taste you first, wanna taste how good of an omega you'll be." He's walking a thin line, but Jensen's got him hooked already.

Jared licks up from Jensen's taint up to his hole. Jensen's sweet and sticky, backs into his nose to get Jared deeper, so Jared points his tongue and eats him out like a girl. He moans into his hole as Jensen moans into the pillow.

Jared could do this for hours, and will. Later, when his dick isn't jumping to get inside the omega. He sits up and flips Jensen over, wants to see his face when he realizes how fucked he truly is. Jensen wraps his legs around Jared, who wastes no time in shoving his dick all the way to the base, making Jensen cry out in pleasure.

"Yeah, that's it baby, gimme that sweet omega pussy," Jared says, pounding into Jensen.

Jensen's a whimpering messy, but manages to mutter out "condom" in between his chants of _oh fuck_ and _god yes, Jared, fuck._

"I'm clean," Jared assures, biting Jensen's earlobe. "And so are you, right?"

Jensen nods, and Jared shoves in harder, biting Jensen's lip. He's scratching up Jared's back, probably drawing blood, but Jared doesn't care because this is the best omega pussy he's ever had.

"You had lots of, _fuck_ , omegas then, huh?"

"Loads," Jared says, keeps fucking into him. "You ever have an alpha?"

Jensen's eyes go wide, struggling for a second before Jared pins him down, choking him, ramming into him over and over until his knot's almost too big to fit, daring one more pass before shoving in all the way, tying Jensen, bonding them.

Jensen's lips are turning blue, tears slipping out his eyes. Jared feels him seize up as he comes untouched on his dick, squeezing even tighter as Jared paints Jensen's insides and Jensen's come paints their stomachs. Jensen shouts out hoarsely, struggling for breath. Jared moves his hands around Jensen's wrists, rocking into him as he fills his mate with alpha come.

"You bastard," Jensen says, panting in his ear.

"You're mine now," Jared says, biting into Jensen's shoulder. "My bitch, my omega." He reaches down, grabs hold of Jensen's dick, starts pumping.

"S-stop," Jensen starts to protest, but he's moaning into it a second later, his dick already getting hard again. Gotta love that omega refraction time. "Hate you," Jensen says.

"Yeah, but how do you feel," Jared says, twisting his hand on Jensen's cock and pumping more come into him.

"F-full. So full," he says, eyes fluttering as he arches his back and starts to come again.

"Yeah, that's it baby, addicted to my cock already, gonna load you up with alpha come whenever I fucking want, come on baby." And of course Jensen does as he's told, coming on Jared's fist, tightening on Jared's knot and loading himself up even more.

Jared gets a third one out of Jensen before his knot finally goes down. The instant he's out, Jensen's up before Jard can grab him, putting his pants on and heading out the door. Jared rushes to put his own pants on, catches up to him at Jensen's car.

He's unloading a suitcase from the trunk. "You gonna help me bring my shit in or what?"

Jared stands their dumbfounded.

"Your bitch isn't an idiot, Alpha," Jensen says with a wink.


End file.
